Electric Angel
by moonlilly
Summary: She was his Electic Angel... Sorax? Crack pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KH!

Warning: Crack Pairing! SoraxLarxene

Weird pairing, huh?

* * *

He stands there, watching the electric angel fight Goofy and Donald. He can't help but be mesmerized by her. She's beautiful; he can't help but think, even more beautiful than Kairi. He placed his hand on his heart. What was he feeling? He loves Kairi, he knows this. Yet why is he feeling this warm feeling? Why are his eyes glued to this blonde fighting Goofy and Donald. And why is he not fighting with them? He can't even raise his keyblade.

"SORA! HELP!"

But when he sees Larxene about to strike the finishing blow he can't move. He doesn't even yell a, "Please! Stop!". He just stands there seeing her finally kill his two friends. Tears roll down his eyes. He allowed it to happen, he couldn't strike or even help.

She walks over to him, surprise in her eyes. "Why didn't you help?" Her voice comes out in a whisper surprisingly.

"I… I don't know." He replies, looking down. He's ashamed, both know it.

She watches the tears slide down, one after another. And for the first time in her life she felt _compassion_. She places her own hand on her own heart. _Compassion? _Has she gone insane? She turns, giving in to this new feeling. "Since I'm feeling nice today and successfully killed those two." She pointed at the limp bodies of Donald and Goofy. "I'll let you go." She winked and left.

He glanced at their bodies. The only thing he saw though was the darkness swallowing his friends. He did nothing about it. He turned his head toward the door to the next floor.

But tonight, he would sleep.

**Dream Sequence...**

He glanced around at the Destiny Islands, he was home! He saw Donald and Goofy, stairing at the endless ocean. "Hey Goofy! Donald!" He yelled, he tried to touch Goofy and Donald's shoulder but saw that they disappeared. "W-What happened?"

"Their gone." Sora turned around, seeing his old friend Riku. "Sora, what did you do?"

Sora found his feet more interesting. "I-I let them die. Larxene killed them." He felt a tear run down his cheek.

Riku walked past Sora and stared at the ocean. "And why did that happen? What caused you to let them die?"

"Riku, I-."

"You're in the realm of Darkness, Sora. I don't know why. Maybe the light is taking pity on me…" Riku cut him off.

Both were silent for a moment. "Riku… I don't know what happened. I…I felt something in my heart for her. This feeling, I can't shake it." He turned towards Riku. "Do you know what it is?"

For a while, Sora only heard the ocean waves crash against the beach. Near him, palm trees waved slightly in the wind. The island birds, which Sora missed so much to hear, clucked and cawed high above him. He listened to the wooden deck creak softly and comfortably. Then Riku laughed. He laughed hard and loud, scaring away any tranquility.

He stopped. "Sora, you're… you're in love with her." He smirked.

"No, I don't! I love Kairi!" Sora cried, getting defensive. He couldn't love an enemy. It was impossible.

"Heh, you mean you _used_ to love her. It seems you've fallen in love with the Savage Nymph." Riku joked.

"The Savage Nymph?" Sora asked, confused.

"That's her title in the Organization. Everyone has a title."

"Oh… But she isn't a Savage Nymph herself…" Sora clasped his hand over her mouth. Riku turned his head and grinned.

"You do love her, admit it." He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "I won't judge you. I've done worse."

Sora searched his heart for any sign of resistance, but failed when his heart gave in. "I…I love Larxene." He paused. "But how have you done worse?"

Riku sighed. "You, of all people, should know. I gave myself to the darkness, I tried to kill you, I've done so many things…"

"Hey, that's the past." Sora said, not noticing that he was fading.

"I suppose… maybe your right…" He smiled at Sora. "See ya!"

"Hm, later." Sora waved a goodbye and faded into the light.

**End of dream...**

Sora woke up and slowly got up. He knew what he had to do: Destroy Organization XIII.

Even if it meant killing the one he loved. Besides, she probably hated him…

Right?

**Second battle with Larxene, towards the end**

He had his keyblade raised and he couldn't strike. She simply stared up at him, confused. He couldn't move, his mouth was dry, his eyes watery. He was shaking profusely from head to toe. His heart wouldn't allow him to finish this battle, but if he didn't, she might finish it. He shut his eyes and disobeyed his heart. The keyblade slowly was brought down and slashed across Larxene. He jumped back and put his keyblade away.

"I'm…I'm fading…" She whispers. She glances at Sora, and watches the fountain of tears fall. "Why are you crying?"

But before she can get an answer, she fades away, leaving one of her kunai's in her place. Sora walked over and picked it up. He placed it over his heart and whispered a sweet nothing. "I love you."

She was his electric angel.

Sometimes, he hated what choices his heart made. He cursed his heart for what happened today.

Sometimes, he wished he had no heart.

**Larxene's pov from the beginning of the story**

"Dammit." She silently cursed to herself. A new feeling had taken her heart in one swift strike. Wait, wait, WAIT! She had no heart, she was a Nobody. She had no right to have this feeling. Compassion… nuh-uh, NEVER was she to feel such a feeling in her life. The only thing she wanted to feel was anger and hate, it was emotions she was taught to feel from Xemnas. Yet… always she wondered if she could feel something other than those emotions. Like maybe love? She tried to feel something else once in her life but failed and learned to except hate, anger, rancor, and bitterness.

But now… this new emotion… _compassion_ decided to up and come. And to be honest, it bit her hard. So hard she couldn't see straight. She put away her kunai's and continued to gaze at the crying boy. But then, another feeling decided to waltz into her heart. But I bet you could never guess what it was. It took Larxene a good minute to guess it.

It was _LOVE_. Love. Nobodies, she recalled, had ever fallen in love. Especially with their enemy! She turned around, refusing to accept this new emotion. "Since I'm feeling nice today and successfully killed those two." She pointed to Goofy and Donald. "I'll let you go." She winked and left.

**Upper floors in Castle Oblivion...**

She pounded her fist against the glass wall. How the hell could she feel this? It was impossible! Nobodies were doomed to fade into darkness! "Destined to feel nothing." Is what DiZ always said.

"What's wrong Larxene? Lose to Sora?" Axel remarked, leaning against a wall. Larxene shook her head. "Well then…. Any reason your banging on the wall? Is it that time of the month?" He teased.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AXEL! I'm not in the mood!" She cried and fell to the floor.

To Axel, it seemed she was feeling something she thought she wasn't suppose to be feeling. "So… you finally are feeling something other than anger."

Larxene could not hide it. If she tried she would fail miserably. "Yes… so what if I am?"

Axel chuckled at her response. She seemed like a little girl lost in the dark. "What is this feeling?"

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you?" Larxene asked, annoyed. She tried to dig her nails into the solid marble floor, so maybe the electric current she was generating would shock Axel and he would leave her alone but failed when she remembered that rocks couldn't generate electricity. "I felt love." She confessed, waiting for the amused laugh Axel would make.

"Love? For who?" Axel persisted, bending down to her eye level. "Marluxia?" He asked. She shook her head. "Demyx?" Again, she shook her head. "Vexen?"

"No, he's gay, remember?" Larxene sighed and shook her head. "It's someone who's in this castle."

"Okay… hm… Zexy?"

"Nope."

"Lexaeus?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Oh, Larxene… you love me? I feel honored." He bowed and smirked.

"Axel, your full of yourself. It's Sora." She clasped her hands on her mouth. "Um.. I was just kidding?" She asked, hoping it would work.

"Wow. Sora, huh?" He didn't buy her little, "I was just kidding", comment. "He's a nice boy, I can understand." And he left, leaving Larxene confused as hell.

She took one of her books off a nearby table and banged her head on it as hard as she could.

Larxene vs. Sora, second time

She can feel it, she's fading. The boy she loves is in front of her crying for what he's done. "I'm… I'm fading…" She whispers, unable to believe it. "Why are you crying?"

But she fades, dropping one of her kunai's to see what Sora will do to it.

She's surprised when she sees him pick it up and hold it to his chest.

She's surprised when he whispers the words she wants to hear so badly.

"_I love you."_

"_Aw… Sora… I love you too." _

And she fades into, not the darkness nor the nothingness, but the light. Maybe one day, she'll meet Sora again.

And maybe, it will be different.

And maybe, they'll love each other still.

Hopefully they will. Because she wants to experience what its like to love.

Because Sora is the only one for her.

* * *

There will be one last chapter. Here's what it is going to be called: Together

Gives you some ideas, huh? I will be short, count on that.

Review!

If anyone else writes a SoraxLarxene story, I will write a story for you! Just name what you want. And I will say that you rock, and etc...


	2. Together

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

This takes place where Sora learns that he was being used by the Organization to collect hearts for their plan. Then goes on from there. Spoilers. I twisted it a bit.

* * *

Chapter 2: Together

Larxene grimaced from how much attention she was getting. She had previously faded into the light, but then found a way to travel to the three worlds, The World of Light, The World of Darkness, and The World of Nothingness. She scratched her head, thinking of way to get out of this situation.

Okay… Maybe going to the World of Darkness wasn't such a good idea after all.

She went here to find Riku, Sora's best friend. She had just seen Saix taunting Sora, telling him: "Yes, Sora. Extract more hearts." Before disappearing. Her knuckles were squeezed shut thinking of many ways of how to kill Saix.

Then the witch, Maleficent came, saving Sora and warping him to The World of Darkness. Which only added to the worry Larxene faced. So, in response, she warped herself there, to find Sora.

Her breathing became shallow. In front of her, Sora was calling Riku's name. She wanted so much to call out to him, saying, "Sora?" And then run up to him and kiss his face repeatedly. Telling him who much she missed him and etc. Then she noticed something. How could Sora get out of this World? She shook her head, clearing her thoughts of kissing Sora. She raised her hand, summoning a portal back to Hollow Bastion.

She watched Sora gasp, seeing Darkness rise out of nowhere. She stifled a giggle at his cuteness and watched him enter it. He turned around and his faced paled. "L-." He was cut off by another figure, tossing him a box and disappearing.

Larxene stared at the figure. He was wearing an Organization cloak. Crap. She tilted her head, trying to get a good look at the mans face. "Uh… Are you apart of the Organization?"

The man did a strange thing next: he laughed. She raised an eyebrow, confused. "No, Seriously, are you?"

"No, I'm not." He answered. "Your Larxene, right?"

"Um… yeah." She unsurely replied. She eyed the man carefully; he could be an Organization member, who knows?

"I'm Riku." He stated.

Larxene paused, her mouth opened. No words came out though as she watched Riku leave. "Watch over him." He said, before leaving.

Now… lets get back to the real situation…

"OH! You _love _Roxas? Huh? Wow! Never thought you were the type! I mean, you always tried to kill any man that tried to flirt with you, but now…" Demyx was stopped by a firm hand clamped over his mouth and a kunai held up to him stopped him from speaking another word.

"Alright… if you are going to be so damn annoying at least get it right! It's Sora not Roxas!" Larxene glared at him, the kunai pressed harder to his throat.

Demyx whimpered. "Alright…" He muffled.

She sighed and released him. Xaldin was stairing at her, just plain stairing at her, Axel was smirking like the devil, Xigbar was still laughing over the news, and Roxas was just grinning like an idiot. Saix, on the other hand, was not so pleased… "So, what if you were still alive? Would you have betrayed the Organization?"

Larxene smiled weakly. "Um… But I'm not still alive…" She avoided the question at all costs, earning a snicker from Demyx.

"Answer the question!" Saix roared, shaking everyone in the room. Including Xaldin, who was almost always calm as hell.

Larxene hated Saix… Partially because he hurt Sora and another part was that he couldn't take a damn joke even if he had too. "Fine…." She scratched her head thoughtfully. "Um… Maybe?"

Saix shrugged. It was a good enough answer to get by on for an hour or two. But later… Saix would be asking questions again. Axel grinned. "Man, Larxene, just wow… who knew you were the type for love…"

Roxas joined in. "Yeah… since you like Sora, does that mean you like me?" He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

She hid her disgust and pushed him away. "I'm leaving…" She stated, giving them both a raspberry. She opened a void to go to the world of light but then stopped. She glanced towards Axel and Roxas with guilt. "Wanna come?" She asked.

Roxas smiled. He would be able to see Namine. He ran through the portal as fast as lightning and Axel quickly followed. Larxene rolled her eyes and left.

Maybe, just Maybe… Sora would be able to see her, now that she was in the realm of light.

* * *

Sora slashed Xemnas across the chest, landing the final blow. Sora's teeth gritted as Xemnas, as a final attempt at killing him, drove his own red blade into Sora's chest. Sora screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, he never tried to heal the wound. He landed, holding his breath, trying to hold back another scream. Riku ran to him, hovering over him with tears springing from his eyes. "Sora." He whispered.

Sora smiled. "I'm finally going to see Larxene…" He choked, feeling his body become cold.

Riku nodded, a tear falling down his cheek. "Yeah."

And Sora slowly closed his eyes. His heart slowed and stopped, all color faded from his usually red face. Sora, the Hero of Light and his best friend, was gone.

(For the setting here, just think Promised Land!)

Sora awoke, in a field of flowers and a wide mountain range hovering over him. And a small spring was located just down the hill he was standing on. The sky was light, no clouds, just light. He glanced around. "Is this… Is this the realm of light?"

"Sure is." Someone whispered in his ear. His eyes widened as he felt arms embrace him.

"Larxene?" He breathed. He felt the nod from a head. They drew apart and Sora stared deeply in her eyes.

He pressed his lips to her. He felt her smile underneath him as she kissed back. They fell down, Sora on top. Their hands laced together as they drew apart. "We… We are together."

Larxene nodded. "Together." She winked at him and continued the kiss.

They were together… and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Sweet, no? Review! Might be another chapter if I finish My Sora Problem... I really wanna write a fight between Larxene and Kairi... 


	3. Sequel!

There is a sequel for this. Nice, no? There will be a Larxene and Kairi fight in it. I forgot to put an ending note that there is a sequel. Sorry! For all of you who liked the story, please check my profile for the story.

And if anyone read my story, Memory, I might be continuing it. It's really just if I can think of a plot. But first, check out Meet The Parents.

Rating: T

Romance/ General

Chapters So Far: 5.

So, if you wanna, check it out! See Ya!


End file.
